1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of color conversion, and in particular to a method and apparatus for RGB color space gamut conversion and liquid crystal display device.
2. The Related Arts
Essentially, liquid crystal display (LCD) devices have the color dispersion problem. In addition, the use of photo-resistors and light sources will make the color performance on LCD very different from what human eyes experience in reality.
Color conversion is a technique to convert a color from one color space to another color space. There are many techniques to realize the color space conversion, such as, model method, neural network algorithm, and so on, wherein model method involves complicated computation process to find solutions and the conversion result is not always satisfactory, while the neural network algorithm approach requires a large amount of experiments, with each experiment requiring a long time. Furthermore, the above two approaches for color conversion also result in a large discrepancy between the LCD color performance and the actual color of an object.
Therefore, it is imperative to develop color conversion techniques to make the color performance of the LCD closer to, or even brighter and more vivid than, the actual color of the object.